Fight Til The End
by FangedLovers
Summary: "We're never going to be alone again and we fight til the end." Stiles/OC 5X19-20 'Tried & True Series'
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy and the world surrounding her.

Fight Til The End - Jack Savoretti

(outfit on profile)

 **Thanks to** **everyone for liking, following, and chatting with me on tumblr!**

 **So here it is, the big finale! I just wanted to thank you all again for reading and loving Cassidy.**

 **Sometimes I wonder why I do this still, but it's because I love you guys and I'm just so appreciative!**

 **So this story is based on 5X19-20 so SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW EPISODES!**

 **Welcome Back to Cassidy Snyder's World!**

* * *

 **Fight Til The End**

 _We don't know how to pray_  
 _We don't know what to say_  
 _We don't know how to make it through another day_  
 _Never run, never hide_  
 _Always up for the fight_  
 _We keep getting it wrong until we get it right_

 _I won't let you let me go_  
 _Scars of our mind games never show_  
 _We're never going to be alone again_  
 _We're never gonna let it know_  
 _We're enemies, lovers, not friends_

 _And we fight 'til the end_

There were so many moments in their lives that sometimes they literally had to stop and try to take in what was happening in that moment. It could take your breath away and slap you in the face so you felt all the pain at once. That was the exact shock they were all going through at the moment now that they knew that Mason with the Beast. It was just their luck that it was one of their friends and someone they cared about. Also the real kick in the gut was the fact that Mason was the one who started putting all the pieces together to find the Beast.

For once in the year now that Cassidy has known and tried to protect Liam, she didn't stop him from taking off. His best friend was in danger. Protecting him had to untether for the moment. They all had to readjust and figure out how they were to get Mason back. Currently they were now in Scott's house, hoping for him to heal quickly from his fight earlier from the Beast. Kira was trying to take care of him with Stiles following behind like a lost puppy.

Malia, Braeden, and Cassidy stood around the island in the kitchen, guns resting on the counter. Each of their minds somewhere else, but still constantly worried.

"The Desert Wolf showed up at the game?" Braeden questioned the coyote.

Malia nodded, eyes cast down at the granite. She had a constant red X on her back, just waiting for her mother to show up again.

"I thought you said she couldn't do anything until the full moon?" Cassidy asked her next.

"I don't think that's going to stop her. She's power lust." Malia finally looked up at the two women on either side of her.

Braeden rubbed at her eyes in frustration over the person she has been hunting for many years now. "We can't take any more chances." The Mercenary walked over to the back door, grabbing the glass of mountain ash and started spreading it across the opening. "No one's getting in and no one's leaving unless we say so." She motioned back and forth between Cassidy and herself.

"That includes Stiles." The worry settled back in across Malia's face.

"What does he have to do with it?"

"I think she's going to try to go through him to get to me."

"We should probably let the spaz know he has a target on his head." The blue eyed girl mentioned to the other two. Braeden nodded and took the lead toward the stairs. Before Cassidy could follow, Malia grabbed a hold of her arm, making her turn to her. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted you to know, I didn't mean for Stiles to get involved in this. Trust me, there are no more feelings there it's just that…"

Cassidy smiled, trying to ease the girl's anxiety. "Malia, you guys are best friends. Of course he's going to mean something to you and of course she's going to take notice of that."

"Yeah but-"

"Malia! We're fine. That part of our life is behind us. We're good."

The werecoyote's shoulders eased up significantly at the revelation. It wasn't like her to worry so much about what others were thinking about her, but over the year that has changed. Cassidy and she were finally at a good place and she didn't want anything to harbor that.

"You guys want to hug, or can we move this along." Braeden commented from the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the teenage girls. The two rolled their eyes and this time followed the older women up the stairs. They stopped at the beginning of the hallway, watching Stiles softly close Scott's bedroom door.

The boy looked over is question at the three girls, very confused by the hesitation in their faces.

"What?" Stiles asked, taking cautious steps forward. "What? What did I do?" His voice turned into a whine, eyes landing on his girlfriend hoping to get the truth out of her.

"Tell him." Braeden rose an eyebrow at Malia.

The short haired girl sighed. "You know how my mother wants to kill me?" He nodded yes. "I think she might want to kill you too."

"Okay, that's disconcerting." He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I should probably have a gun."

All teenagers turned to Braeden at that comment, but she almost laughed in the boy's face. "I'm not giving you a gun."

"You have a gun. The Desert Wolf, who's trying to kill me, has a gun. You've given Cassidy multiple guns. I think I should probably have a gun."

Braeden pulled the one she had tucked into her hip holster out, before pulling the magazine out of it. Her eyes looked back and forth between the two pieces in her hands before casually tossing the empty gun towards him. The action took Stiles off guard, and the three watched as the boy juggled the firearm back and forth between his hands before dropping it.

Just before the gun hit the floor, Cassidy bent down and snatched it. She stood back up giving Stiles high eyebrows before handing the gun back to Braeden. "He doesn't need a gun."

Stiles' nodded and pointed at her in agreement.

* * *

Travis parked his car near the entrance towards the tunnel he knew the rest of the pack would be at. What really took him by surprise though was Corey pacing back and forth on the pavement.

"Hey, what's going on?" Travis pulled himself out of the car.

"I-I…umm." Corey was stuttering and twitching. "They-they took him."

"Who took who?" Cory, calm down." The older boy put a hand on the young chimera's shoulder, finally halting him.

"The Dread Doctors! They took Mason!"

"Why would they take him?"

Corey's eyes grew wide. "He's the Beast." His voice was now barely over a whisper. Shock ran across Travis' face. That's when Corey realized what he's done. "Oh my God. Don't tell Theo. He'll kill him! Travis, he's going to kill him."

"Alright, Corey you've got to calm down or you're going to give me a panic attack. Travis fidgeted now, unclear of what path to take. It had been clear for a while now what roads Theo's pack were leading down, and it was slowly splitting into two. Corey and Hayden had become distant to the other, for some reason only trusting him with their whereabouts. Josh and Tracy still seemed to be kissing the ground Theo walked on. He was inbetween. He was thankful for Theo giving him a second chance, but there seemed like a big 'what if' always sitting in the back of his mind. And he knew that was all Cassidy. "Who else knows?"

"I'm pretty positive Scott's entire pack by now since he was the one that figured it out."

"Okay, where's Hayden?"

"I don't know. I'm assuming with Liam since she was at the game."

Travis brain stormed possibilities for a moment. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. You're going to leave, go look for Mason, do whatever, but you can't be found by Theo. He'll be able to get it out of you immediately. Tell Hayden to stay clear as well."

"What are you going to do?" Corey's doe eyes shined in the moonlight.

"I'm going to head in there and act like I know nothing."

"Is that going to work?"

Travis shrugged. "Not a clue, but it's the best I got right now to keep Mason alive. Alright, so go. Get the hell out of here."

Corey nodded, getting ready to leave, but turned one last time. "Thank you, Travis."

The older boy simply nodded and watched him take off into the night. Travis took a couple deep breaths to calm his heart beat so Theo wouldn't catch on to anything. He walked his memorized path through the tunnels. He opened the door to the landing, gaining the attention of Theo, Tracy, Josh, and Deucalion who was still hooked up.

"Bout time you showed up." Tracy sighed dramatically.

"Sorry, got sidetracked." He closed the door and jogged down the stairs.

"You smell like her." Theo commented, leaning back against the railing. "You really think you can still savage that relationship?"

"Not trying to savage it, just trying to gain her trust again. Maybe then we can use her." It was all a lie.

"Are you talking about the young Miss Cassidy?" Deucalion smirked. "She's a lot smarter than that."

"I've done it once, I can do it again." Travis shrugged, he looked up seeing Theo staring him down. There was something sitting behind his eyes, and it wasn't trust.

"Looks to me that partners aren't trusting each other. My, my, how the tables will turn." The blind werewolf remarked.

Travis ignored it and turned to look at the table that was set in the middle of the room. The electrode mask sat on top of it. "So…what have I missed?"

* * *

The morning came even quicker than they were expecting. No one was actually able to sleep the night before, all on complete edge of what was happening. Lydia showed up finally a little after 7am explaining to them how The Beast was originally Sebastien Valet; who was finally killed by The Maid of Gevaudan, Marie-Jeanne Valet. She was his sister back in the 1760s, where she wielded a steel pike of wolfsbane and mountain ash under the light of a full moon. She then erased every memory of him from history, only being told down from mouth.

"Are you telling me we have to make a steel pike, because I haven't brushed up on my blacksmith skills in a while?" Cassidy sarcasm slipping off her tongue as she sat at Scott's kitchen island. Kira and Lydia both leaned against the counter on either side of her, while Stiles and Malia stood across the island.

Lydia sighed, recounting her evening. "Supposedly Chris and Gerard are looking for it."

"Yeah but are we really going to believe anything Gerard has to say? I mean the guy is the epitome of deceiving." Stiles scrunched his eyebrows together. Cassidy nodded at his question, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, but I believe Chris."

"But…but this thing is only designed to kill him." Kira reminded them. "This is Mason we're talking about."

The group looked down, still not believing it was Mason. They needed to find another way.

"Has anyone heard from Liam?" Malia spoke up, thinking about the young beta.

"Right here."

The pack looked over to the back door as the voice drifted through the kitchen. Cassidy jumped up at the sight of Liam standing there. She ran over and quickly broke the ash so the boy could walk in. As she was about to put the ash back she felt something brush her arm, making her jump slightly, but she saw nothing there. She shook her head thinking it was all in her head with the lack of sleep and continued her work.

As soon as Cassidy stood back up, Liam had wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting his head rest in her neck. The action took her back slightly but she held onto him immediately, feeling the boy nearly shaking in her arms.

"You okay?" Cassidy softly smoothed the back of his hair, both of them ignoring the looks from their friends.

"You always tell me I can come to you." His voice rasped.

"Always." She nodded and gently pulled him away to look into his eyes. They were glossy and full of uncertainty and fear. "We're going to save him."

It was Liam's turn to nod this time. She carefully pulled him with her until the two sat side by side at the island.

The beta cleared his throat, regrouping himself. "So what's the plan?"

"My dad's got an APB out." Stiles explained.

"For a five foot eight, sixteen year old?" Kira asked, looking up at him.

"I recommended a nine foot tall, rampaging werewolf."

"It still might not be him." Liam's leg shook like a jackhammer on the stool. Cassidy gently grabbed his hand, trying to settle him down somehow. "But…Hayden's at the school looking."

"I can keep checking the woods." Malia pointed out.

"My mom can check all the hospitals in the county." Scott spoke up from behind them. The pack looked at him in relief seeing him standing on his own two feet, looking fine. "We can find him."

"What happens then?" Liam asked his Alpha.

"We figure out a way to save him."

"Okay, where else can we look?" Lydia requested.

"Let's ask Corey." They looked at Scott confused that quickly turned to shock as he pulled Corey basically out of thin air next to him.

Cassidy eyes widened knowing now that she wasn't going crazy when she felt the brush against her arm earlier. It was Corey jumping into the room.

"Wait! Wait, it's not my fault!" The young boy stuttered out, eyes wide at Scott who had a tight grip on his shift. "They took him and I couldn't do anything. They took him!"

"Who?"

"The Dread Doctors."

* * *

"Still nothing from Scott and Liam." Stiles stepped back into the office, shutting the door tight behind him. Himself, Cassidy, and Lydia were stationed with the Sheriff in his office while everyone was out doing their own search.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Lydia's head feel back in defeat before looking back to the Sheriff.

"This is an absolutely horrible idea." Cassidy stated, with a heavy sigh.

"But you're trusting Theo anyway?" The Sheriff asked his son.

"We're not trusting him, we're using him." Stiles rested his hands against the back of Cassidy's chair.

"What if he's using us?" Lydia side glanced to the boy.

"Yeah, well that's probably a given. Look we're just trying to cover every place that Mason could show up. Malia and Braeden are at Scott's house."

"Melissa's got the hospital." The Sheriff nodded.

"Hayden and Corey is at the school." Lydia confirmed.

"Somebodies got to find him."

"Then why aren't we searching the woods?" Cassidy sat up, anxiety falling through her body. "What if he's just out there passed out or something horrible happen to him. And there's no one there." Her thoughts running back to when she was out there with Lydia and she couldn't save her herself.

Stiles gripped her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Scott and Liam are supposed to head back into the woods when they're done talking with Theo. We're going to find him."

"Let's hope they find Mason and not the Beast." Lydia stated the obvious that needed to be said out loud.

The Sheriff looked over the teenagers in front of him. They were all too young to be going through what they did day in and day out, but they did it with their heads held high. Spending the day in the office was becoming too much of a natural thing to Cassidy by now. She was half happy they were spending the day there, knowing Stiles had to be protected incase Malia's crazy mother decided to pop her head in but then again she was getting so ridged of just sitting around waiting.

"Sheriff, we got a call." Deputy Clark knocked on the office door behind stepping through.

"What about?" He looked up at the younger woman, hoping it was something crazy about a large animal stampeding through the town.

"An inquiry about Travis Reed." The three teens shot their heads up from where they were seated around the office. Cassidy could basically hear her heart beating into her ears. "There was an anonymous tip that he was at his old house."

The Sheriff glanced from his deputy to Cassidy and back again. "Alright, get some people over there now."

Cassidy sat back in her seat, a hand covering her mouth in somewhat shock. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she couldn't make eye contact back.

"Cassidy, you okay?"

Her head sprang up again at the Sheriff's question and simply nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

She wanted so badly to go and see for herself. She wanted to follow the cops out there and see if Travis was actually there. But she couldn't. So she waited, and waited….and waited. Almost all day. Until she couldn't physically take it anymore. She got up, saying she needed to run home real quick and et the proper equipment she needed if something was to go down.

"Where are you really going?"

Cassidy stopped in her tracks, whipping her head behind her to see that Stiles had followed her out of the station. His face held a look of annoyance while his posture was slouched. It's like he had been reading through every lie lately and just letting them wash over him, but now he was taking a stand.

"I told you-"

"That's bullshit and you know it." He cut her off taking hesitant steps closer to her. "I know it. All of our friends know it, Cassidy. You've been lying to all of us."

She wrapped her arms tightly around her body, looking anywhere but at him. It was going to be a sore subject and she knew it, but she was ultimately scared of how they were going to react if she told them the truth. "It's complicated."

"Then try to uncomplicated it!" His voice boomed.

"Don't yell at me!" She glared right back at him.

"Then stop avoiding the truth and just fucking tell me! Because I'm sick and tired of worrying where the hell you are half the time. Especially when I'm pretty positive you are going to see Travis." She stayed quiet, just kept eye contact with him. "I'm right aren't I? That's where you were yesterday? Because I know you weren't helping with Parrish the whole time, Lydia told me."

She looked down again, shaking her head. "I'm trying to help."

"Us or him? Because when my dad brought up the fact that they knew he was still staying at the house, your face read the fact that you knew. You knew this whole time and didn't tell anyone! He could have been back in jail by now!" His voice kept rising and rising. "What game are you playing?"

Cassidy felt the tears leaking across her eyes. She honestly didn't know what she was doing and why she was being so secretive about it. She had so many questions that she still wanted from him and the situation. It all just got out of control and started snowballing until now when it took her with the avalanche. The curly haired girl looked up again, a tear falling. "I'm not playing a game. I'm just trying to fix the situation."

"Well maybe next time before you try to 'fix the situation' with a convict you should work with the actually people that give a damn about you." Stiles rolled his eyes and turned away from her, not going to stop her from whatever she was going to do.

She watched him walk away, the tears silently falling down her cheeks. This wasn't supposed to happen again. They weren't supposed to be walking away from each other, they were 'Stiles and Cassidy'. They have been through worse, but always the mention of Travis or the past through them back into a fight. Cassidy saw Lydia peeking out of the window, clearly having watched the altercation. She wiped harshly at her eyes and turned back to her car. She dropped herself in the driver's seat and took off.

Cassidy drove towards Travis' house, her head a total mess. She could see the police lights and commotion a few blocks away. She didn't want to be seen, so she parked on the side street so she had a clear shot of what was happening without getting in the way. There were cops stationed outside and she could also see them walking through each level of the house. She couldn't see that anyone found the attic yet, and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

A loud gasp shook through her body as hard banging came from her passenger window. She looked over in wide eyes to see Travis standing there, hood over his head. Without thinking she unlocked her door, allowing him to drop in the seat.

"Drive." He told her, keeping his head low.

"Travis-"

"Drive the fucking car, Cassidy!" The convict shouted, annoyance spread across his face. Cassidy put the car in drive and started back down the road, getting out of the sight of the police. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you! You just had to tell them where I was!" Travis pushed his hood down in anger.

"You think I did this!" Her hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel.

"You're the only one I've taken there and told them about, so who else could it have possible been?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Theo!" She yelled right back. "He obviously knew what you were up to! So stop blaming me!"

This got him to shut up and think logically again. After the conversations he had had with Theo today it would make sense. He was making it very clear that his 'pack' was simply there to help him succeed, and for them to benefit nothing. She found an empty lot for the moment and parked the car. Trying to get a grip on herself, but she felt like an emotional wreck.

"You were crying, weren't you?" Travis' voice was soft now.

She sniffed quickly, feeling tears for no real reason coat her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Your eyes are blood shot and puffy. That's how you get whenever you cry." He shifted his body to rest against the door so he could see her.

"Maybe I'm upset because I thought you were actually out of my life but I was sadly disappointed." Her words were pure sarcasm, but she didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"And if that was true I'm sure you would drive this car straight to the Sheriff's station." Travis watched her rub her eyes harshly, feeling sorrow inside of him for her. "You can tell me what happen. I'm a good listener if you remember."

"Why do you do this?" Cassidy finally looked over at him. "Why do you go from one second yelling at me to being sympathetic? From trying to be my friend to trying to kill me? Is this all a game?" Stiles' words spilling from her lips.

"I wish I could give you a solid answer but I don't have one. Like I told you yesterday, you have this affect over me, and…and I just want things to somehow work out in the end."

Cassidy felt her body breaking down again, absolutely tired of fighting with him and everyone in her life. "I had a plan you know, after I found out you were back." Her eyes left his and stared out the windshield. "I did my research. I found out every little bit of information I could about you. And I was even back in your house before you showed me." His face grew in surprise at her revelation, but let her continue to talk. "I was finding everything I could to send you back to jail and get you out of my life. I even sent my family away because I was scared you were going to hurt them. I had a plan."

Travis played with the fabric of her seats. "So why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I wish I could give you an answer as well, but I don't know." She turned back to him, a tear now fell down her cheek. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. And I'm fucking everything up again." She dropped her head, sobbing.

Travis hesitantly leaned over to grab her hand and she let him. She didn't know it but more often than not he relieved most of his memories with her, and sat and thought about how much he had traumatized her. And God, did he wish he could go back and change it. "I'm sorry, Cassidy."

* * *

Lydia paced the sheriff's station for what felt like an hour straight now. Her feet had become numb at this point with the heels and the fact that she was worried all the way down to her toes. Also the detail that she hadn't heard anything from anyone in the past few hours was making her on edge. Or it could be the tenth cup of coffee she was going on that day that was really working with her nerves. She just wanted something to go on, anything.

She stalked back towards Stilinski's office, stopping short at the sight of Stiles sprawled across the couch asleep. At of all the times he could sleep, he picks now to do so. Lydia woke him up by giving his forehead a hard poke.

"Mm, What! What happen? Who's dead?" The words came barreling from Stiles' mouth as he sleepily jumped up from his position, ready to working again through hazy eyes.

The red headed rolled her eyes heavily. "No one. At least not yet." She dropped into the seat he popped up from to sit beside him. The two immediately checked their phones, but were sadly disappointed when they saw no update from anyone. Lydia sighed heavily at the zero notifications and glanced over to the boy's screen next to her. He wasn't looking at his messages, he was simply staring at his background which was a picture of Cassidy.

It was something simple that she had never seen before. She was sitting on the hood of his jeep with a lazy smile on her face. Half the time Lydia felt like a therapist between the two of them. The few months Cassidy was gone for the summer, Stiles had asked for Lydia's help in getting him to understand everything he could about her condition. Stiles and Cassidy worked well together, they always had, and Lydia was one of their number one supporters of their relationship. But sometimes they were both to thick skulled to see both sides.

"You okay?"

Stiles locked his phone quickly at the question and stuck it in his pocket. "Yeah, I'm fine." His face and jumpy movements gave away the fact that he wasn't.

"How many more lies are we going to go through until we finally get to the truth?" She dropped her phone on her lap and turned to fully look at him.

Stiles sucked in his lips, contemplating how he was really. "I'm angry." He scratched the back of his head.

"At Cassidy?"

"At her, at me, at Travis. This whole situation is so messed up. I don't understand how she can just go run to him after everything he's done."

"I don't think she's running to him per say." Lydia debated. "I think she's running to the situation to have control of it. Even when they were together over the summer, Travis still had control over their situation. And I think now Cassidy has realized that she could be the one holding all the cards over him now."

Stiles huffed, sitting back further in the couch. "I just want him out of our lives. For good."

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I just want the guy who has tried to kill her multiple time away from her. That's not too much to ask." He took a deep breath, constantly reliving their fight from earlier. His actions made him sick to his stomach. "I made her cry and I walked away from her. Everything I always promise her I'm not going to do."

"Maybe you should call her?"

"She won't answer the phone. She always goes radio silent after a fight. That's her defense."

Lydia gave the weary boy a soft smile and a squeeze on the forearm. "Let's worry about getting Mason back, then we'll work on your love life…again."

He nodded, his eyes blinking rapidly trying to push Cassidy away and bring Mason to the forefront in his mind. "Why is it Mason? I mean he wasn't even on the genetic chimera list."

"He is now." Melissa surprised the two teens from the doorway. She walked over to the desk setting a heavy looking folder on the desk. "Mason was born with twin embolization syndrome."

Lydia and Stiles stood up, coming to stand beside the mother. "You mean fetal absorption?" Lydia rose an eyebrow. "He had a vanishing twin in utero?"

Melissa nodded at the young girl. "Which counts for two sets of DNA."

Stiles looked at the two of them feeling his head spinning by the words. "Can someone please say with words that have less than three syllables?"

"He ate his twin."

"Got it."

"But does it help?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." The nurse mused. "But it's just bizarre enough to sound like it might be important, right?"

"It has to help. I mean there has to be something."

Melissa flipped through the papers, finding the sonogram of the two twins. "We got to tell Scott."

* * *

Cassidy had calmed down to the point where her tears had dried and she was able to take normal breaths in. Travis was patient. Easing her down and trying to cheer her up with nonsense talk.

"Tell me about your brother." She was turned to him by now, resting her head against the back of the seat.

"What do you want to know?" He whispered, flicking his lighter on and off.

"Anything. I don't even know his name."

"His name was Lincoln, but I always called him Link."

"Like Zelda?" She smiled softly.

He looked at her incredibly. "How do you know about Zelda? You hate video games."

"I'm very cultured, thank you very much. And the fact that I have a brother whose life revolves around video games."

"Ahh." He nodded, understanding. "I don't know, he was my older brother so I thought he was the coolest person in the world. He was the one introduced me to rock music and skateboarding. He was so smart, but also a rebel at the same time." A grin soft graced his lips at the thought of him. "I wanted to be just like him."

"Did he know about werewolves?"

"He knew there was something that our parents were keeping from us. That would always lead them into a fight. He fought a lot with my parents actually."

"That must be were you got that trait." She sat up, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Must be." Travis agreed. "He was going to school to for English. He wanted to write or be a publisher. Anything you could with books, he wanted to do. I guess that's where I got my love for books as well."

Cassidy watched his smile fade, and be replaced by one of sorrow. "You're going to make him proud one day, Travis. You got to believe that." He simply nodded, flicking the lighter again. Suddenly her phone dinged, warning her of a new message. She quickly opened it, seeing it was from Scott. "Oh shit." Her tightening as she read the words.

"What, what's going on?" Travis sat up, moving his emotional baggage behind him.

"The Beast and more importantly Mason, has turned back in Sebastien Valet."

"Who?"

"He was the guy that was originally the Beast back in the 1700s." Her eyes not leaving the text message in hopes she was somehow reading it wrong.

"How is that even possible?"

"Not a damn clue."

Travis drummed his fingers against the dashboard, his thoughts on overload. "That means Theo was probably with Scott if they found the Dread Doctors. Which also means the rest of the pack is probably alone."

"What do you want to do?" She had never seen him this worried before.

"We have to get to the tunnels. I need to make sure if they're okay."

Cassidy quickly got her ass in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove through the town in record time and probably would have gotten pulled over for speeding if there wasn't a million other things the police were doing right now. She had barely any time to stop the car before Travis had jumped out. She followed behind him not knowing where she was going and made sure she had her gun in hand just incase. She nearly ran into him as he stopped at the opening.

"Hayden!" He yelled took off into the room.

Cassidy took a second to catch her sights. It was some sort of a laboratory room that she guessed Theo's pack had been hiding out in. Travis had ran to the fallen girl who was holding her side, crying in pain.

"Shh, hey you're going to be okay." He gently held her in his arms.

Cassidy's eyes widened at the sight of Tracey lying motionless next to the stairs and then Josh a couple yards away. She was immediately having a flashback to when Tracy had died the first time in the basement of the Sheriff's station.

"What happen?" He asked Hayden softly.

"It was Sebastien." She cried. "He's looking for Parrish."

"And…them?" Cassidy questioned softly.

"They were like that when I got here." Hayden sniffed, looking at her fallen companions.

"We have to get her out of here." Travis looked up at Cassidy, knowing the girl was slowly getting worse and worse the longer they waited.

"Deaton. That's the only one I know who could help."

Travis picked her up and they quickly made their way back towards the car. Getting to Deaton's as fast as they could. Travis picked her up again, while led him through the front door of the office. "Deaton! Deaton, I need your help!"

The Vet came running through office. "Cassidy? What's wrong?"

"She's really hurt." She motioned to the girl in Travis' arms. "I didn't know where else to go."

"Quick, bring her back here." Deaton motioned the teens through to the back examining room. Travis set her down on the table as gently as possible. "What happen exactly?"

"It was Sebastien's claws." Hayden winced, grabbing a tight hold of Travis' hand.

Cassidy couldn't help but notice the way he acted with her. He cared about her in such a way he hadn't seen from him. And that care went from her back to him as well.

"I don't know entirely what I can do since you are a Chimera, Hayden, but I'll do my best." Deaton explained, taking a look at the wound.

Cassidy's phone began to ring obnoxiously loud in her pocket. She pulled it out seeing Scott's name flashing across her screen. "Scott, hey, what's going on?" She answered, stepping out to the waiting room.

"Hey, are you okay? You didn't text me back." His voice was urgent on the other side.

"Lots of shit has happened so far tonight, but I'm okay. You?"

"Lydia got hurt-"

"What!" She yelled, cutting him off.

"But she's okay for now." He finished his sentence. "We're headed to the tunnels. She's the key. If she says Mason's name the Beast should turn back into Mason."

"And the pike?"

"It's all part of the plan. I'm on it." He sighed. Cassidy could tell he was running his hand back and forth through his hair even though she couldn't see him. It was what Scott does. "I need you and your fire power."

"Okay, I'll be there." She nodded, eyes looking back into the operating room. The two hung up, and she walked back in. "I need to go. Scott's got a plan and we think it's going to save Mason."

Deaton nodded, examining Hayden's wound while Travis looked at her uneasy. "You're not going alone." He shook his head.

"I'll be fine. You stay with Hayden."

Travis shook his head, squeezing the young girl's hand in comfort. "You going to be okay if I go with her?"

"Yeah, go. There's not much else you can do." Hayden nodded.

The duo took off to the streets again, seeming like they were spending more time in the car tonight than actually getting anything done. She raced off to Derek's loft to get the firearms they would need. She unloaded her bag on the table, going through her shotguns.

"I'm going to turn myself in." He stated, picking up a magazine and loading it in a gun.

"What?" She dropped her ammo and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're right. You've always been right." Travis smiled softly at her. "Theo killed Josh and Tracy. I know he did. And he definitely was the one called the police on me. He used me as a distraction to do whatever he pleased. That was his goal from the beginning."

"Maybe…maybe we could…" She tried to think of a plane, but it always ended with him running.

"No, there is no second chance for me." He shook his head, walking around to her side. "I'm going to help you get Mason back, save Corey and Hayden from Theo and then I'll turn myself in. It's the best thing to do."

She let her guard down and threw her arms around him. She knew their relationship with toxic, there was nothing good about it, but she couldn't help it. But the fact that he was willing to say he was wrong and do what needed to be done, that said something about his character in the long run.

* * *

Cassidy and Travis ran through the tunnels, the sound of growls and fighting echoing through the tunnel. The pair stopped as they reached another turn, seeing Scott and Liam both fighting the Beast. As they watched the Beast knock both werewolves back onto the ground, Cassidy and Travis cocked their guns in unison and began showering bullets into the Beasts' body. It wasn't going to stop him but it was at least slowing him down enough so Scott and Liam could regain their strength.

"Scott, we're out!" Cassidy yelled to the Alpha next to her as their last shots ran through the air.

"We've got him." Scott told her, him and Liam both on their feet ready to attack the Beast for round three. As the two werewolves took steps forward, the large creature sent both his fist into the ground, sending heavy force towards the teens. The four went crashing back into the ground. Cassidy felt her body connect with the concrete wall and sliding down to the ground; Travis right next to her. It felt like her entire body was just broken into a million pieces.

"Are you okay?" Travis asked her, his voice heavy with pain as he tried to sit up against the wall.

She couldn't answer and simply nodded her head. The wind was knocked out of her and she was trying to concentrate on anything beside the shrilling pain inside of her.

The Beast formed back into Sebastian. The man stopped down and wrapped his fist around Scott's throat, pulling him up to his feet with ease. Sebastian was so strong, Scott couldn't break out of the choke hold.

"You're strong, no doubt that." His French accent thick in his voice. "But neither of you fight with a killer instinct. Pathetic humans who think their guns can have any effect on me. Let me show you how to go for the throat." Sebastian's hold became tighter.

Cassidy looked around, trying to find something that would help Scott survive this monster. Her eyes landed on the cane that lay on the ground and what must have been the same time as Liam. The Beta pulled his way to his feet, pulling the cane apart to show the pike that lay hidden underneath.

"Liam, wait." Her voice was weak and she couldn't get her body to move to stop him.

"Liam!" Scott noticed what he was about to do himself. "We can still save Mason."

"Who's going to save you?" Liam questioned, his yellow eyes looking rapidly back and forth between Sebastian in his Alpha.

"What kind of werewolves are you?" Sebastian laughed at the ridiculous notion that they had to save people.

This comment sent Liam's blood boiling. Despite both of his mentor yelling "No!" at him to stop, the young teen barreling forward, ready to kill Sebastian even though his best friend was still lingering somewhere inside of him. But just as he was about to strike, the older man blocked his blow and sent him flying backwards again. Before he hit the concrete, Travis was able to pull his body forward and caught Liam to set him gently to the ground, surprising all of them.

Sebastian's grip became tighter, sending Scott to his knees as the Frenchman's claws submerged themselves into the back of the Alpha's necks. Cassidy, Travis, and Liam looked on in a mix of confusion and fear as the two stopped moving. Sebastian looked confused, it seemed that he was looking through Scott's memories without understanding what was happening.

"Marie-Jeanne?" He asked, his voice sounding heart broken. His claws pulled out of Scott's neck letting him break the hold and get away.

"Mason!" Lydia's voice broke through the air.

The group looked over to the entrance seeing Lydia and Kira both standing there. Sebastian started towards the Banshee, his eyes glowing a bright white.

"I think you're going to need to try it a little louder." Kira's eyes were wide in anticipation. With that, Sebastian formed back in The Beast, towering over all of them.

"MASON!" Lydia's voice produced an unearthly power that reverberated through the tunnel, making the Beast combust back into the shadows that made him up. And there out of the black, billowing fog was Mason walking out of looking unharmed. Literally out of nowhere, Corey appeared against the wall and caught Mason just as he was about to fall to the ground. It worked. It actually worked.

The formless smoke started ricocheting down the opposite tunnel before Parrish stepped out around the corner. The Hellhound grabbed ahold if the form, fire engulfing his body. "Scott!"

Scott picked up the pike that lay on the ground and sent it flying straight through the Beasts shadow. The form slowly dissipated in Parrish's hands until there was nothing but air left. The group stood at the entrance eyes wide and filled with relief at seeing their problem literally disappearing.

"Is everyone okay?" Scott asked his pack.

"Not everyone!" Theo's voice boomed down the opposite tunnel. The group looked on seeing the Chimera walking towards them angry, and with lightening running off of his body.

Scott walked forward ready to fight him, but before he could do anything Travis stopped him. "Scott, I've got him." His brown eyes boring hatred into Theo's.

"Standing on the wrong side, aren't you Travis?" Theo spat at the person who was at one point his second in command

"You aren't the right side, Theo." Travis stepped forward more, not scared of the boy in front of him. Despite Lydia holding her wrist to keep her back, Cassidy walked forward to stand by him.

"You doing this for her?" Theo nearly laughed. "You think helping them will suddenly turn you good? I know you've been helping Corey and Hayden get away. I know you've been sneaking off to talk with her. It doesn't change a damn thing!"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure they were safe before you killed them like Josh and Tracy! I'm taking responsibility for my past."

"Maybe it's time you do the same." Cassidy spoke up finally.

"Maybe it's time to shut you up for good." Theo took threatening steps towards her, claws raised to slash. Travis pushed her out of the way just in time and took the hit. The boy dropped to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest.

"No!" Cassidy screamed, ready to run to him but was stopped by Theo pointing at her menacingly.

"You're next." The electricity surrounding Theo's body was becoming brighter. As Theo shot a bolt of lightning out of his palm, Kira jumped in front of Cassidy and caught the stream with her sword.

"Skinwalkers have a message for you, Theo." Kira seemed to suck the electricity away from him, holding it her sword. "Your sister wants to see you." The fox dove her sword straight into the concert, watching it splinter all the way to Theo's side. The group watched in horror as a hole opened up in the floor, and what they guessed was Theo's sister crawl out. Honestly it was something you wouldn't believe actually happen if you were there. The girl grabbed Theo's leg and began pulling him into the hole.

"SCOTT! SCOTT HELP ME!" Theo screamed bloody murdered as he couldn't pull himself out of what seemed to be the dooms of hell.

And just like that, Theo was gone and the hole closed back up as if Theo was never even there.

The sound of wheezing and labored breath broke Cassidy out her thoughts. She ran over and dropped to her knees next to Travis. He was lying on his back, his chest ripped open, trying to get any breath he could into his lungs.

"A-are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" Travis gasped, tasting the blood in the back of his mouth.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Cassidy smiled at him, tears burning her eyes. She knew the ending result of this wasn't going to be good but she was going to try to make him as comfortable as she could.

"Good. Th-that's all…that matters." He smiled back at her before groaning in a deep pain.

Cassidy took a hold of his hand, grasping in gently. "You saved a lot of people." She pushed his hair off his forehead.

"Well…at least I can die knowing that." He attempted to laugh, but instead it was a thick cough with blood seeping out of his lips.

"Travis-"

"Can you do something for me?" His eyes big, looking up at her like she was the only thing that was keeping him here still."

"Anything."

"Take my grandfather's things. Use them for good." Cassidy nodded, knowing her voice was thick with tears. "And just…I'm sorry. I wish I could have proved it to you."

"You did." A single tear fell. "You proved a lot to me. And you also helped me, more than you think."

Travis smiled at her, knowing he was close to death but not wanting to leave her. "Remember, it is better to be feared than loved."

Cassidy laughed lightly at him quoting Alice in Wonderland to her like he always had. "How long is forever?"

"Sometimes, just one second." His voice weaker now, almost barely a whisper. "K-keep fighting, my beautiful Alice." And with that, Travis took his last breath.

Cassidy felt her own breath leave her body. His hand went limp in her tight grasp and it felt like time stood still around her. She carefully placed his hand back on his chest and closed his dark brown eyes for the last time.

The pack stood back behind her watching at their best friend just kneeled there. Cassidy felt the world closing in around her, everything becoming way too static. And just like that, her body began convulsing and tears were pouring down her face. Every moment they've ever had together flashing through her head like a timeline. She felt a body kneel down next to her and a hand caress her back. Cassidy looked over to see Scott beside her, no longer transformed in his werewolf form.

For some reason, seeing him there for her made start sobbing harder. Scott gently pulled the girl against his chest and let her cry against his shirt. Cassidy wasn't one to let people console her when she was upset, but right now she needed to feel something in the arms of one of her best friends.

* * *

She had been working non-stop the past few days trying to clean up the Reed house. The Sheriff had allowed her to work on cleaning up the supernatural evidence in the house so the town could then sell it. Most of it she was boxing up to take with her while there was another pile of items that needed to be destroyed. To be honest she was an emotional mess going through the house.

Despite the horrible ending, she got her family back. She had moved herself back into her house almost immediately after they beat the Beast. She needed the time alone, especially with having Travis die right in front of her. She needed some time. She cried so hard in the arms of her mother the second she saw her. The feeling of having her family back was something she couldn't describe.

Cassidy dropped another box at the stairs off the attic. She pushed back her hair that was sticking to her sweaty forehead. She looked around the nearly empty room, finally landing on the corner that she hadn't wanted to touch yet. It was where Travis was staying, with the mattress on the floor and his objects surrounding it. There were books that he was reading stacked up, with a small flashlight resting on top.

The book on top grabbed her attention. It was 'Through the Looking-Glass' which was the sequel of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes. He always told her he would one day read the sequel but never got to it. She picked up the book and turned to his bookmarker. He was on the last chapter. He never got to read the ending.

A sudden noise came from downstairs. She took stiff steps towards the window sill where a pistol sat. She grabbed it, and could hear the footsteps approaching her. Just as they stepped onto the last step, she turned around with the gun held high.

"Jesus Christ!" Stiles threw his hands up, eyes wide at the gun in his face.

"Stiles!" She yelled right back, lowering the gun from her boyfriend's face. "What the hell are you doing?"

The boy took a few seconds to regain his composure. "I figure you would be here since you weren't at your house or answering your phone." She didn't answer him, but set the gun back on the sill. "I see you're almost done." They hadn't had a real conversation since the fight. She had very quickly grabbed her stuff from his house and left, saying she need to clear her head. But that was two days ago and he needed to fix things with her. "What's that?" He saw the book in her hand.

"Through the Looking-Glass." She whispered setting it back down on the pile.

"One of your favorites." He mentioned, trying to get more of a response from her. Hell even to get her to look at him.

"He never got to read the last chapter." She brushed a tear away, but another took its place. She walked over and leaned against the wooden table in the center of the room. "Look I know you think I'm crazy for feeling so upset about Travis-"

"I don't think you're crazy." He cut her off, stepping closer to her.

"But I know you don't understand the situation." Cassidy finally looked up at him, rivers making paths down her face. "He was constantly given the short end of the stick. He watched his brother die right in front of him, his parents didn't believe him and gave up on him. His grandfather, who was the only person he had left, died and he was alone. He had no one on his side." She curled her hair behind her ears. "And I can't help but think, despite all the shit that happen, I was able to keep him above water for even just a short amount of time. And somehow maybe I could have done more." She sobbed.

"Oh, Cassi." Stiles wrapped her up in his arms. "You did so much for him and he saved you."

"I'm so sorry." At this point she became hysterical, crying into his shirt and holding onto him for dear life. "I'm sorry for lying to you and leaving your house the way I did."

He gently hushed her, his left cradling her head while his other one held her body close. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I shouldn't have walked away from you. That was so stupid of me."

"I know you want to protect me from everything, but sometimes we're going to have different point of views."

"I just don't ever want to for some reason out of my control have to say goodbye to you." He admitted to her. "I'm scared, Cassidy. I know I don't say it or show it often, but I'm honestly scared about what's going to happen after graduation. But I do know something."

She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "What's that?"

"No matter where we end up or how far apart we are, we'll always find our way back to each other. It's what we do." He pushed the tears off her cheeks. "I fucking love you."

Cassidy pulled herself up on her tip-toes and kissed him soundly. They were 'Cassidy and Stiles'. They would make it through.

* * *

Walking down the halls of school she was half surprise the way the kids around her happy and going about their day as if a few days ago a crazy beast didn't try to attack everyone in sight. She herself was slowly gaining back her emotional strength again.

Her eyes found Hayden and Liam standing at Hayden's locker. The two were smiling and laughing about something they were talking about. She made her way over to them, happy to see the Hayden was feeling better. "Hey, lovebirds." She smirked stopping by the two.

"Hey, Cas." The two said in unison.

"How you doing, Hayden? Feeling better after the bite?" She asked the newly turned beta. Cassidy felt stupid about ever being abrasive to the girl, but now she knew for sure where she stood.

"I feel great." Hayden smiled widely at her. "Thank you so much for saving me that night."

"That was all Travis. He really cared about you." She said his name softly.

Hayden nodded her head, sadly thinking of Travis as well. "Still thank you."

"You're more than welcome." She turned to Liam and gave him a wink for musing his hair.

"Really Cas!" He slapped her hand away as she messed up his gelled hair.

"Love you!" She sang and took off down the hallway.

She finally stopped at her own locker. Looking over the pictures that she had tapped to her door. She noticed the one of her, Malia, Lydia, and Kira first. They all had to say goodbye to Kira for the time being. She headed back to Shiprock to work with the Skinwalkers to learn more about herself. Cassidy was tired of saying goodbye to people, but she knew this was for Kira's own good. She also knew she would see her best friend again soon. As for Malia, she I guess you could say won against her mother. She'd say it if no one else did, her best friends were goddamn badasses and she was so thankful to have them.

Cassidy finished changed out her books for the ones she needed and headed down to the renovated library for what, the third time this semester alone. Out of nowhere two pair of arms came on either side of her hooking her arms through theirs. She halted her step for a quick second seeing Lydia and Stiles on either side of her, smiling all too brightly at her.

"You guys are so weird." She shook her head, but laughed nonetheless.

"Just here to help." Lydia smiled at her two best friends.

"Always here to help." Stiles stated right back.

"You both are going to make me vomit." She rolled her eyes, the three having to creep past students so they could stay connected.

"There's the Cassidy we know and love!" Lydia squeezed her arm.

Just like the beginning of this year, she stood again between her two bookends. They would always keep her afloat. The three finally separated as they couldn't fit through the library door and decided they didn't need any more attention on them than they normal do. Which was an understatement.

"I thought Scott was here?" Cassidy asked, looking around.

"Found his bag." Stiles pointed out, directing the girls to the back table. Cassidy and Lydia sat on one side, while Stiles sat across for his girlfriend next to Scott's spot. They diligently enough pulled out their work that they had definitely been neglecting the past few weeks. The three looked up, smiling as Scott took his seat beside Stiles.

This is where they were meant to be. They were finally back where they all belonged.

"So, I was doing my research?" Cassidy clicked her pen open.

"School work or music?" Lydia gazed over at her.

"Music obviously." Stiles laughed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Anyways, there's this concert Saturday night."

"Let's do it." Scott said, automatically.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow at him. "But I didn't even get to tell you who is playing."

"Doesn't matter." The alpha shrugged and smiled at the three of them. "We've only got so much more time left with each other like this. Let's do everything we can before it's too late."

* * *

 **Welp that's it everyone! The End of 5B!**

 **This isn't the real ending of how I want to say goodbye to Kira for the time being. I will be posting something of just that whole scene of everyone saying goodbye to her. I love Kira/Arden and they both deserve an ending so be on the look out for that.**

 **As for what's next: I'll be doing a couple imagines and what not on my tumblr.**

 **Not entirely sure how season 6 is going to role out, but I guess I'll have to work with what they give me ;)**

 **Thanks again everyone for your support and love! It means the absolute world to me!**


End file.
